


Faith

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Alex Lannon, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Michael, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: “Take me instead.”Michael never fully understand the meaning of those words.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to use all the Whumptober prompts, nor keep up with the dailies- since I still miss a few- but writing some of them on the fly is actually fun. (This one included lol)
> 
> Prompts used: N 9 Take Me Instead / N 10 Trail of blood

_“Take me instead.”_

Michael heard those words before, multiple times, in the past: a mother trying to save her child; lovers, trying to save each other... Just human beings, ready to sacrifice their own life for someone else's. 

He never fully understand the meaning of those words... Not until he heard them coming from someone to save _him_. 

He should have known Gabriel’s subordinates were still around, keeping Vega under control, but he wasn’t expecting for them to attack a patrol squad so suddenly, and so ruthlessly. 

Michael heard and saw the explosion from the city, and quickly left the security of his nest to fly toward the accident, watching Ethan and Alex being the only survivors, fighting for their lives while being surrounded by 8-balls.   
He was still flying above them when a bullet hit him, forcing him to land and join the battle. 

It should have been easy. It should have been quick and nothing even worth to comment on, but then he heard Ethan screaming “Alex-!”, and, turning around, he saw the soldier been thrown meters away, rolling on the dusty field, while Alex was sent the opposite way, hitting hard against one of the jeeps, losing his weapon. That was when the 8-balls took their chance and got a hold on the Archangel, forcing him face-down on the ground. 

With feet and hands blocking his wings, Michael could only struggle for freedom. Then, he saw one of the angels take one of his swords, raising it, ready to cut his head. 

“WAIT- Stop!” Alex then screamed, briefly getting the enemy's attention. “It’s me you’re looking for.” 

“Alex, don’t-” Michael tried to say, but the human was already back on his feet, showing the tattoos on his arm. 

“Let him go and take me instead,” Alex said. 

Michael never felt so many emotions hitting him all at once before… Confusion, anger- fear. Maybe even more. 

The angel grinned at the human. “He doesn’t need you either... Just your skin.” That said, he looked at another 8-ball that lifted a gun and shot three bullets into Alex's chest without second thoughts. 

“NO!” Michael’s scream caused the ground to shake, making the angels stagger for a second, and that was enough for him to get one of his black wing free and cut few of the enemies in half, killing the others as soon as he was back on his feet. Once most of them were dead or running away, he turned his fury towards the one who shot Alex and saw him flying away, taking Alex’s body with him. With a furious growl, Michael started chasing him. 

The angel knew it would have been impossible to outrun an Archangel, so Michael wasn’t surprised watching him turn to an abandoned city. What actually surprised him, was watching the angel crash into a window, landing inside a building. 

Expecting another trap, or, even better, Gabriel himself waiting there, Michael quickly followed, scanning the old, ruined office like a wolf hunting down its prey. 

The Archangel angrily wandered around until he spotted blood on the floor. Taking in a deep breath, he started following it downstairs: he knew the angel was not hurt, so that must have been Alex’s blood. 

_Maybe there’s still time. Maybe he’s still alive… Maybe…_

Michael forced himself to focus, fighting back the despair Alex’s death would have cause to him. 

The blood trail led him to the first floor, which he noticed was mostly destroyed. 

Michael slowed down when he saw the blood leading inside a room. He found himself praying. Praying that the Chosen One- that Alex was alive. That he wouldn’t have seen just a dead, devastated corpse behind that corner… 

Taking a deep breath, he entered the room- and only found more blood on the floor, and also around the destroyed window. 

Michael quickly approached, looking down, but finding no one in the street. He breathed out, that same despair slowly creeping in. _He took him away… I lost him. I lost him, and now…_

Turning around, his eyes caught something blinking through the destroyed pavement, on the floor right beneath him. Something was reflecting the light, and, squinting his eyes, Michel then gasped. “Alex!” He quickly jumped down, running and falling on his knees next to him. Keeping his hands hovering over the human’s body, Michael found himself too scared to touch him- too scared to turn him around and found him dead. “Alex…” He murmured sadly, gently grabbing his shoulder, finding the courage to face the reality of what happened. 

“Ugh…” Alex groaned into his hands. There was a nasty cut over his forehead, but, aside from that and the dust, he was alive. 

Michael’s shoulders dropped. 

Alex coughed a bit and looked up at him, “I… I hate flying…” 

“I thought… I saw him shooting at you...” 

“He did. Three times.” Alex confirmed, "So I stabbed him _three times_." 

Michael looked at what Alex was keeping in his hand: the knife Michael gave him years before... That was what he saw shining from upstairs. "So you're not hurt?" 

"I'm fine..." Alex smiled weakly, placing a hand on his own chest, “Bulletproof vest. As you ordered. Still hurts like hell, though..." He then noticed the Archangel staring angrily at him. "What?" 

“Don’t you ever do something as stupid as sacrifices your life for me ever again, am I clear?” 

“I couldn’t just let him-” 

“Your life is too important, Alex!” 

“Your life is important too-!” He stopped as Michael pulled him into a hug. Surprised, Alex sighed patiently, patting a hand on his back. “Have some faith in me, next time, would you?” he said, but the Archangel didn’t answer, holding him tightly in the darkness of the old, ruined building.


End file.
